


Goodnight Moon, Goodnight Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, for the love of the Angel, do not compare me to Alec while we are in bed.” Lydia cut in, startled, and Isabelle bit her lip to hide a smile, and then shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Moon, Goodnight Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

The room was hazy. Isabelle had lit her jasmine scented candles shortly before her and Lydia had decided to turn in for the night, and the sweet smell filled the room, instantly calming Lydia as she went to sit at Isabelle’s dressing table, pulling the bobbi pins out of her hair and watching her braid undo itself in the process.

Behind Lydia, the door to Izzy’s room opened, and Lydia looked up in the mirror to see Izzy close the door behind her, before coming up behind Lydia and kissing her on the cheek.

“Hey.” Izzy greeted, pulling away as Lydia dropped the last few bobbi pins from her hair onto the table in front of her, and smiled as Izzy swayed her way towards her screen divider, shucking off her jacket along the way.

Lydia stands then, pulling off her own blazer and gently placing it on the back of Izzy’s dresser chair. It’s early, for them. Usually the two of them don’t get into Izzy’s bedroom until close to midnight, and given the fact that Maryse and Robert have been back to check up on the institute, it’s been even harder for Izzy and Lydia to see each other despite before going to sleep or when they get ready in the morning.

“How were your parents when they left?” Lydia asks, pulling off her dress pants and rummaging through her drawer in her bedside table for pyjama pants, and Izzy sighs as she emerges from behind the screen divider, dressed in her own pyjamas and her hair pulled out of the braid Lydia had done for her this morning.

“You really want to talk about my parents when we finally have time to ourselves?” Izzy asked, grinning at Lydia as she walked over to her, pulling Lydia’s hands into her own and looking down at her. Lydia sent her a blank look, going to pull one of her hands away before Izzy’s smile faltered a little and she went to hold Lydia by her waist.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… The week always goes longer whenever they visit, and it’s been tedious not being able to see you.” Izzy explained, and Lydia nodded, placing one hand on Izzy’s cheek and the other coming to her hip, rubbing circles on the exposed skin above her waistband. The room is quiet, Isabelle’s candles still burning and filling the room with their sweet scent, and Lydia was happy to stand in the middle of the room with Isabelle, who was currently wrapping her arms tighter around Lydia and burying her face in her neck.

“Let’s go to bed, mmm?” Lydia asked, pulling her hand away from Isabelle’s waist and clutching her hand tighter, pulling Isabelle towards the bed who happily followed, sighing as they both flopped down against Isabelle’s large throw pillows, the both of them sinking into the mattress and their fingers still entwined.

Lydia rolled onto her back, the breath rushing out of her as she did so, and then Isabelle was moving with her, her weight settling on Lydia’s thighs as she looked down at her, her hands flat on Lydia’s sides. Lydia looked up at her, Izzy’s hair long enough to tickle Lydia’s arms where she lay, and Lydia watched Izzy smile widely at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Lydia finally asked, and Isabelle lowered herself onto Lydia’s chest, her head resting against Lydia’s clavicle.

“You’re beautiful.” Isabelle mumbled, gently kissing the side of her neck, and Lydia felt her face flush as she tried to squirm away from her girlfriend.

“So are you.” Lydia replied, her voice quiet, and Isabelle pulled away from where she was lightly kissing under her jaw to look down at Lydia. Lydia scowled at her as Izzy scrunched up her nose at her, and Izzy sighed.

“Lydia, you’re allowed to take compliments as compliments. You know that, right?” Izzy asked her, pulling at the hem of her shirt so she could dig her thumbs into Lydia’s hips, and Lydia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply instead of rolling her eyes. 

“Yes, Isabelle. I know that. You tell me this at least once a week.”

“Because you never accept my compliments. You know, it actually reminds me of Alec-”

“Please, for the love of the Angel, do not compare me to Alec while we are in bed.” Lydia cut in, startled, and Isabelle bit her lip to hide a smile, and then shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have to if you agreed with me more often.”

“We can’t have that Isabelle, we went over it last month, remember? The more I agree with you, the more reckless you start to act…” Lydia trailed off, smiling, and then shrieking as Isabelle moved her hands up to her waist and began to tickle her. Lydia shuffled underneath Isabelle, her breath coming in sharp gasps as she began to pull at Isabelle’s wrists until the tickling subsided.

“What would The Clave say if they found out their most fierce warrior and leader can easily be defeated by tickles?” Isabelle asked, and Lydia rolled her eyes before tugging on Isabelle’s wrist, causing her to fall forward slightly. Isabelle stared at Lydia, her eyelashes just long enough to flutter against Lydia’s cheeks, and then she was closing the gap between them and kissing her.

Lydia threaded her hands through Izzy’s hair as the kiss deepened, Izzy now kneeling above Lydia as they kissed, one hand on her neck and the other clenching the bottom of Lydia’s top, her knuckled grazing Lydia’s lower stomach and making her skin tingle. Lydia gasped as Isabelle pulled away, tracing sloppy kisses along her jaw and down her neck, coming to the meaty bit above Lydia’s collarbone and biting down. Lydia arched her back and hissed through her teeth, Isabelle already running her tongue over the bite, and Lydia pulled her hands out of her hair to drag them down her back to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up so she could get her hands and nails on skin.

Lydia remembered when they had first started a more physical side to their relationship. All the blushing and hesitations and apologies and Isabelle, so patient and smiling down at her with adoration, whispering into her ear how lucky she was to have Lydia, pushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead and the both of them breathing each other as they lay together, too lazy and sated to kiss but also not wanting to move too far away from one another.

Isabelle had began to pull down the neckline of Lydia’s shirt, mouthing at her rune there, and Lydia grasped at Isabelle, her palms sweaty against Izzy’s hot skin, and Isabelle pulled back with red lips and wild hair, stretching above Lydia to pull her shirt off and rocking herself against Lydia’s thighs. Lydia continued running her hands up and down her back and Isabelle arched back slightly, her skin glowing against the soft hue of the candles still burning in the room, and Lydia’s head began to spin as Isabelle was tugging at her shirt.

“This ok?” Isabelle whispered, no matter how many times they did this making sure Lydia felt safe and comfortable, and Lydia nodded and sat up, coming face to face with Isabelle as she was now sat in her lap. She relaxed as Isabelle pulled her shirt over her head, and then the whole aura of the room changed. The haste from earlier, brought on by their giggles and teasing, had been replaced with something silent and delicate, as Isabelle placed soft kisses on Lydia’s neck, running her fingertips up and down Lydia’s arms as she rolled her head back, revelling in the feeling of Isabelle wrapped around her, her hair sticking to her chest slightly and the scent of her shampoo filling Lydia’s nose.

“By the Angel, I love you.” Lydia whispered, her hands resting on Isabelle’s neck, and when Isabelle lifted her head Lydia pulled her in for another kiss, thumbing her jaw and shifting on the bed slightly. Isabelle let out a soft keen as she did so and Lydia pulled back to kiss her on the side of the mouth, the cheek, the hollow of her neck and then on her pulse point, sucking and nibbling and licking until she pulled back and could see the forming of a bruise that Isabelle would probably easily cover with make up in the morning.

“I love you too, by the way.” Isabelle said, her voice breathy, and Lydia hummed, her hands coming up behind her to undo her bra, and she slipped it off as Isabelle closed her eyes, brushing stray hairs out of her face as she did so. Lydia then pulled Isabelle closer to her, and the light brushing of Isabelle’s lace bra against Lydia’s nipples made her stomach clench and flutter, the impulse to rock against the mattress making her almost miss the low curses Isabelle murmured as she looked at her girlfriend.

“You will be the death of me.” Isabelle breathed, one hand coming up to cup Lydia’s breath, and she let out a moan as Isabelle latched her mouth onto her other nipple, sucking and biting at it before pulling away with an obscene pop. Lydia could feel the heat pool in the pit of her stomach, watching Isabelle watching herself roll Lydia’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, and Lydia moaned again, rutting against the mattress as Isabelle leant down a second time to kiss and suck her other breast.

“Iz… Isabelle, please.” Lydia whined, her back arching as Isabelle pulled away from her, smiling at her with a wet mouth, and Isabelle wrapped her arms around Lydia’s back in a cradle as she lowered Lydia back onto the bed, shifting herself so a thigh was pushed up against her, and sitting up again to pull of her own bra and throw it somewhere across the room.

The contact of Isabelle’s skin against Lydia’s own was enough to make her shiver, Isabelle sliding up against her until they were flush together, pulling at her earlobe with her teeth and softly grinding against Lydia’s thigh.

“You’re a menace.” Lydia told her, her eyesight whiting out as Isabelle moved against her, and she was painfully aware of one of Isabelle’s hands moving down her stomach, toying with her waistband as Isabelle sucked on Lydia’s neck.

“You love it.” She murmured back, pulling her hand away from Lydia’s pants and back up to her breast, massaging it before placing a sloppy kiss against it. If Lydia didn’t die from this, she was certain nothing would ever be able to bring her down.

“Kiss me again?” Lydia asked, nudging her head towards Isabelle, who pulled her own head up to meet Lydia for a searing kiss, her hands running up and down her sides before she pulled back, and went to rest her head on Lydia’s chest. Lydia was certain that because of this, Isabelle’s feet would be hanging slightly off the bed, but she was too comfortable, Isabelle’s chest rising against her stomach and her hair pleasantly tickling her neck, to make any noise about it.

Lydia found the strength to pull her hands up, drawing idle patterns on Izzy’s bare back, and around them, the candles had almost burnt through their whole wick.

“Let’s go to bed.” Lydia whispered, some time later, and Isabelle shrugged against her.

“We’re in bed.”

“You know what I mean. Under the covers, maybe find our shirts again.”

“That takes all the fun away.” Isabelle said, finally lifting her head to pout at Lydia, who in turn shook her head and fell silent again, still tracing her fingertips against Isabelle’s skin. Izzy sighed before lifting herself up, and the both of them slowly moved the pillows off and untucked the duvet to get under the covers, kicking their pants off and gravitating towards the middle of the bed, their legs tangling as they lay down.

“Goodnight, Lydia.” Isabelle whispered, gently kissing her nose, and Lydia placed her hand on her hip, smiling.

“Goodnight, Isabelle.”


End file.
